


Danh chính ngôn thuận

by smerrw



Series: Kim chi ngọc diệp [3]
Category: Arena Of Valor
Genre: M/M
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 10:36:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22544539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smerrw/pseuds/smerrw
Summary: Y nói năng không dễ nghe mà cũng không khó nghe.Nhưng đủ để thấy được cái lạnh mùa đông.
Series: Kim chi ngọc diệp [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1622077
Comments: 1





	Danh chính ngôn thuận

Y ít nói, đúng.

Lời nói của y khá giống với phong thái của y, đều khá thuận mắt thuận tai. Không phải vì chất giọng trầm đều của y— 

À ờ thì cũng có một vài phần. Nhưng vài phần thôi, chủ yếu là vì câu từ câu chữ y dùng nhã nhặn, nhưng không hề khách khí. 

Nói y lịch sự nghe còn đúng, còn trừ phi muốn y ném một chữ đuổi thẳng cổ đi thì cứ dám làm dám chịu như vị tướng quân nào đó là được.

"Ngươi cút."


End file.
